TheEpicDestroyer as "Carrie" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
17:31 Epic__ 6d4f50c1@gateway/web/freenode/ip.109.79.80.193 has joined #conjuction 17:31 Hi!:) 17:31 <@CD-> Hi, That Epic. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 17:31 I'm not That Epic btw 17:31 <@CD-> My bad. 17:31 I am Carrie and Staci :) 17:32 <@CD-> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Carrie, and then you can audition for Staci right after. 17:32 Ok 17:32 <@CD-> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 17:32 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheEpicDestroyer/Ridonculous_Roleplay:_Boney_Island_Auditions here 17:32 <@CD-> Fabulous! Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 17:32 <@CD-> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 17:33 In some respects, she will act the same because I still have traits with her, like her being love-shy, and very curious about the hidden meaning of what people say. Carrie has a dorkier side to her too that I feel deserves some expanding so I'm definitely going to focus on that too. Because she's so love-struck, I think it would make sense that she care a lot about what people think of her too. 17:33 I do NOT want to make her overly hormonal love sickness to be like Rodney though. She's not going to be freaky or anything. She will be a very open-minded character to others she interacts with, very overly empathetic about whether or not she offends people, and she will have her own thought processes of how to approach crushes rather than just breaking up with them randomly as if she was in a relationship with them, like Rodney. 17:34 <@CD-> Right. 17:34 <@CD-> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 17:34 real counterpart but with somewhat big changes. 17:34 I think Carrie might narrow herself down to 1 relationship by the end of her run in the season but until then she will have multiple love interests that she'll juggle over how she feels on. Most of these I would say I'd prefer to be one-sided since I don't want to force any roleplayer into a relationship. 17:34 <@CD-> Cool! 17:34 <@CD-> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:34 No I do not at all 17:35 <@CD-> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Carrie. Your partner for this scene is Lightning. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 17:35 Epic__ has changed nick to Carrie3 17:36 Kgman04 has changed nick to Lightning04 17:36 *sees Lightning on the beach* Whatcha up to, Lightning? :) 17:36 <@Lightning04> Sha-posing! Check this out! 17:36 * Lightning04 picks up a hermit crab and chucks it into the water. 17:36 <@Lightning04> Bam! 17:36 <@Lightning04> Lightning's a pro at anything. 17:37 <@Lightning04> That's why I'm the best on our team. 17:37 That looks.... a-mazing! How did you get that strong??? *mutters under breath* poor hermit crab 17:37 <@Lightning04> ^_^ 17:37 <@Lightning04> Lots of.... milk. 17:37 <@Lightning04> You know, our team needs to stay strong. 17:37 <@Lightning04> That's why we keep all the guys, am I right? Haha. 17:38 <@Lightning04> You're cool though. 17:38 You got that right, homie! We should be strong. Hey, you wanna teach me how to flex? 17:38 I've tried looking at my armwork *shows arm* Is this muscle? *awkward smile* 17:38 <@Lightning04> Mmmmmmm. 17:39 <@Lightning04> You gotta come work out with me in the mornings sometimes. 17:39 <@Lightning04> I doubt you can keep up though. 17:39 <@Lightning04> With... THE LIGHTNING. 17:39 *giggles* Lightning, your such a tease! Oh you always thinking you're hot stuff 17:40 But I'd LOVE to hang out! Sounds like so much fun ^-^ 17:40 *inside thoughts in brain he cant hear* It's working. I'm not a mess! 17:41 <@Lightning04> *while lifting something in one hand, picks up Carrie and lifts her with his other hand* Yeah, we should! 17:41 * Lightning04 accidentally drops her. 17:41 <@Lightning04> Uh, whoops. 17:41 Oof. Uuuh, eh it's ok. Accidents happen. Now let's go, Sha-Homie! 17:41 <@CD-> We'll end the scene here. 17:41 Ok 17:41 <@CD-> Now we'll redo the audition process with Staci, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions